


Lean On Me

by FanGirlofManyThings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Neji turns up at Tenten's door just before the start of the war looking worried. Can she soothe his worries?





	Lean On Me

A soft knock at her door drew Tenten’s attention away from the tea she had been preparing. She rose slowly and padded to the door. On the other side she was a little surprised to find Neji. It was late, much later than he usually visited her, especially when he was coming over unannounced.

Though the shadows obscured his face, his posture was rigid. It reminded Tenten of when he met with Lord Hisashi. 

It wasn’t uncommon these days to see people walking around as rigid as Neji appeared, all of the shinobi were tense. Talk of war will do that to people, even the most harden shinobi but Neji had been handling everything better than most. 

His mask of composure never cracked around the others. A skill he had learned long ago, growing up in the Hyuga compound. Only when he was alone with her did he allow his true feelings to show. Tenten took pride in that fact, that he trusted her above all others.

“Neji,” Tenten greeted him as she opened the door wide enough to let him in. He offered her a short nod in greeting as he stepped inside. He slid off his sandals and made his way to her table. 

His behavior was a little odd, even for him. While Neji and Tenten had been friends long enough that formalities didn’t matter anymore, Neji was never anything but polite bordering on formal; another side-effect of growing up Hyuga. Something must really be on his mind, Tenten decided. 

Tenten grabbed a second teacup before joining him at the table. In the light of the room she could see him better now. His brow was creased with worry and his eyes were swimming with the same emotion. His mouth, which typically sat in perfectly neutral line, was turned down at the corners. His normally straight shoulders now sagged, as though a great burden had been placed upon them. 

A million possibilities of what could be bothering him flew through her head. She wanted to help him, no matter what it was. But getting Neji to share personal troubles was just about as easy as herding cats. She would just have to wait until he was ready.

“I was just about to have some tea. Would you like some?” Tenten asked gesturing at the teapot. 

“I would,” Neji’s voice was soft, almost fragile. 

While Neji was never very loud, his voice always carried a note of confidence. A note that was most certainly missing tonight. Tenten didn’t like this one bit; it took quite a bit to shake Neji’s confidence. 

Tenten poured them two cups and gently placed one in front of Neji. 

“Thank you,” Neji said softly as he curled both hands around the cup. 

He didn’t seem inclined to speak at the moment, so Tenten let him have his silence. She was use to it, the two of them had often spent long nights studying. Just the two of them, a pot of tea, and a whole lot of scrolls. Some nights they would discuss the contents of the scroll or the finer points of a jutsu but most nights they said very little. 

The silence between them now reminded her of that simpler time. But that time was gone. They were no longer those carefree children, studying for simple tests. Now, the pressure of war could be felt from all directions. 

When the first cups were gone and Tenten was pouring the second, Neji seemed a little more inclined to speaking. However he didn’t seem to know where to begin. His normally perfectly schooled features now betrayed him.

He opened his mouth as though to start a sentence but cut himself off. His fingers played nervously with the cup. His eyes flickered between her face and his cup of tea.

“What’s on your mind, Neji?” Tenten implored gently. 

Neji let out a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging even further. Tenten hated to see him look so unlike himself. She wanted nothing more than to protect him from whatever it was that was causing him this pain. 

“It is a clan matter, Tenten,” He told her. 

Tenten nodded understandingly. Clan matters were always difficult in one way or another. They always weighed heavily on Neji. Tenten had been subjected to Neji’s rants about his clan’s internal politics on more than one occasion. 

“Please, Neji,” Tenten reached out and covered one of his hands with her own. “Let me help you.”

“Alright,” was Neji’s noncommittal response. 

Tenten waited for him to continue but he didn’t. He just flipped his hand palm up and gripped her hand. He ran a thumb across her knuckles. He seemed lost in thought, like he was very far away from her and this moment in time. His head was bowed, it seemed like the great weight on his shoulders was bearing down on him.

“Neji,” She called softly. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

He nodded but continued running his thumb across her knuckles in silence. 

“Neji, please,” She was pleading now. “You came to me for a reason. Please let me help you.”

Neji picked his head up and looked her straight in the eye, “Lord Haishi has assigned me the task of leading the Hyuga forces in battle.”

Tenten furrowed her brow a little, “Isn’t that a good thing? Lord Haishi recognizes your skill as a shinobi and a Hyuga.” 

Neji shook his head a little. Sadness pulled at his features, mixed with a little worry. 

“Then explain it to me. Tell me what you’re thinking, Neji,” Tenten pleaded. 

“The position is rightfully Hinata's. She is the heir of the Hyuga clan. It is her place to lead our people into battle.” Neji said. 

“Are you worried,” Tenten paused. “Hinata will hate you for this?” 

“And why shouldn’t she? Her own father has placed his favor on me, a member of the side branch, over his own first born. In the eyes of the clan he has publicly acknowledged her weakness,” Neji was on the edge of yelling. 

Anger tinged his voice, not with the clan or Lord Hiashi as it was many nights, but with himself. To Tenten, it felt like Hinata was only one part of this. Tenten knew she would have to tear down this wall before Neji would show her the true problem. 

“Neji, don’t you think your stronger and better skilled than Hinata?” Tenten asked softly. 

“Hinata has improved greatly over the years. She shows true potential with the byakugan and as a shinobi,” Neji countered.

“Answer the question, Neji,” Tenten said gently but firmly. 

For a moment silence hung between them, thick and heavy.

Then Neji answered, “yes.”

“And shouldn’t the strongest shinobi lead your clan into war?” Tenten questioned. 

Neji didn’t answer her, just pursed his lips and stared at her. He did that often when he didn’t want to admit she was right. 

“Lord Hiashi did what he thought would give the Hyuga clan the best chance of getting through this war in one piece. The clan knows that,” Tenten paused. “And so do you.” 

Neji held her gaze for a moment longer before his eyes dropped to the table. He didn’t seem particularly inclined to say anything to her. 

“You know I’m right,” Tenten told him. “I know you do. So why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you.” 

Neji gave her a small smile, “you know me too well.” 

Tenten returned his smile, “after all this time, I should hope so.”

“I’m not sure time has anything to do with it,” Neji quipped. “Lee is not quite as insightful as you are.”

“Lee isn’t as observant as I am and observation is the first step to good insight,” Tenten responded. 

Neji smiled at her again, “I suppose you are right.” 

For a moment silence hung between them. Tenten waited to see if Neji would tell her what was really wrong. After the moment stretched on it became obvious that Neji would need more proding. 

“Neji, please tell me what’s wrong?” Tenten asked. 

“I’m not sure I was the right choice either,” Neji told the table more than Tenten. 

“Neji, you are the strongest Hyuga since Lord Hiashi,” Tenten told him. “Everyone knows it.”

“But what if I can’t defend everyone,” Neji looked so defeated it broke Tenten’s heart. “I’m not sure I will be an effective leader.” 

Tenten said nothing for a moment, she simply studied Neji’s face. The sadness she found there tore at her heart. She slipped her hand from Neji’s and crawled around the table so she sat next to him. 

She placed one hand on his cheek and turned his face to make him look at her. He complied, his white eyes piercing her own eyes. It always felt like he was staring right through her, like he could see her soul.

Quickly she gathered him into her arms, pressing his head to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, grabbing handfuls of her shirt. He clung to her like she was the only thing binding him to this earth, to reality.

“You are amazing Neji,” she told him earnestly. “You have the skills to lead your people in battle. You have lead Lee and I on countless successful missions. You have a keen mind and eye for details that many miss. It makes you a good strategist. You will be able to lead your clan and they will follow you. Lord Hiashi wouldn’t have chosen you if he didn’t believe in you. You bear a heavy burden but you are not alone. You have friends to support you.”

Neji lifted his head from her chest, she could see unshed tears glistening in his eyes, “You truly believe that?”

The question broke her heart. How could he ask her that. How could he not already know that she thought the world of him; would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked it of her. 

“Of course I do,” she looked him right in the eye. “You’re a great shinobi and an excellent leader. You will rise to this challenge and I’ll be right next to you.” 

“Thank you, Tenten,” he whispered. 

In lieu of a response Tenten closed the small distance between them to press a kiss to his lips. A kiss Neji returned eagerly. 

The kiss was full of the concepts to difficult to voice. It was a desperate act. One born of the situation they were facing and a need to feel another person. 

Eventually they had to surface to air. Neji searched her face for something, his eyes flicking from feature to feature. He must have found what he was looking for because he smiled gently at her and the tension melted out of his shoulders. 

“Neji,” Tenten started. 

“Yes, Tenten?” Neji asked. 

“Stay,” She whispered. “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Of course,Tenten,” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like they spent every night together; like it didn’t go against multiple Hyuga ethics codes. As though he would do it without the threat of war looming over them. 

Tenten grinned at him and then rose to her feet. She reached down and grabbed his hand. She used it to pull him to standing. 

She pulled him into a hug. Burying her head in his chest and squeezing her arms around him. He returned the hug, stroking her back gently. They stood there for a while in each other’s embrace. 

Eventually Neji whispered, “We should get some sleep.” 

Tenten nodded into his chest but didn’t move. She felt Neji sigh, his breath rustling her hair. That was all the warning she got before he scooped her up and carried her towards the bedroom. 

“The tea,” She protested.

“I will clean everything up in the morning,” Neji told her as he flicked the lights off.

He sat her gently on the futon. He knelt before her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Then he reached up and undid her twin buns, smoothing her hair as it tumbled down her back. 

“You’re beautiful, Tenten,” he told her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. 

He pressed gently on her shoulders, urging her to lay down. She complied with his wishes, letting the softness of the mattress cradle her. Neji pulled the blanket up over her.

Then he stood, removed his shirt and took out his own hair tie. He let both fall into a heap on her floor, then he joined her on the futon. 

He slid under the blanket and settled on his back. As soon as she thought he was comfortable, Tenten snuggled into his side. Pressing her length along his, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his steady heart beat. 

He wrapped one arm around her. His hand resting on her hip, where his thumb rubbed her exposed skin soothingly. His warmth and scent eased her mind. She hoped hers did the same for him.

She let the beat of heart lull her into sleep. But just before sleep claimed her, she thought she heard him whisper ‘I love you,Tenten’. But she was too far gone to question him.

Or tell him that she loved him too.


End file.
